Hookswords
by jeko
Summary: Zuko and Iroh find Jet near death in the depths of Lake Laogai. After persausion, Zuko lets Iroh bring Jet back to the apartment. The road to recovery and acceptance is a long one. JetxZuko
1. Reunion of Hated Allies

**Ch 1- Reunion of Hated Allies**

**WARNING: Yaoi, OOC**

**Pairing: Jet/Zuko**

**Summary: When Zuko and Iroh find a badly hurt Jet under Lake Laogai, at first Zuko is reluctant to help, but over time the road to recovery grows less lonely for the both of them**.

"Uncle, we need to leave quickly. The Dai Li will be here soon. I don't want to have to deal with them!" an angry Zuko shouted to his uncle.

"It looks like there was a fight here," the old man said, his nephew's voice meaning no more to him than a light breeze. He bent down, picking an arrow off the ground, the tip broken and chipped. "A large fight."

"Uncle! We have no time for this!" Zuko hissed as they entered a large room. It was empty, except for a slab rock in the middle, flat on one side and the height of a man. As the two men walked on, a figure appeared on the ground on the other side of the slab, about ten feet away.

"Zuko!" Iroh said, surprised. "Look there, nephew!" What dim light there was shimmered in a melancholy sort of way on the young figure's shoulder armor, and a bush of chocolate tinted hair blended with the color of the packed-dirt floor.

"He's dead, leave him," Zuko hissed, knowing who the boy was as they neared. His golden eyes narrowed and he swallowed so hard his Adam's apple bobbed as waves of hate in his stomach began to swirl. This was the boy that…

"Zuko!? Wasn't this the boy from the ferry?" Iroh asked, the still face of the young man on the ground haunting his memories.

"Yes. He's also the one that attacked us at the tea shop. I'd recognize those hookswords anywhere. Jet..." The prince's voice was quiet with the sort of anger that came only from a life time of blood and sweat. "He's dead, uncle. Leave him!"

And it did seem the boy was dead. A trail of dry blood ran from his nose, the corner of his mouth, and soaked the front of his shirt. Untouched, the virgin dirt of the ground around him seemed to have evaded the fray. It was as if the sheer force of whatever sent the motionless boy to the ground had thrown him a ways.

"No. He's still alive, Zuko! We need to get him out of here!" Iroh pulled his hand away from the gentle pulse at Jet's neck and turned to look his nephew in the face.

"Leave him, uncle!" Zuko shouted, fists clenching. His hatred to the boy only extended so far. His face relaxed when he looked at the young man by his feet. A small wave of pity came over him. A small one.

"Nephew! You are a good man! You would not condemn another to death for his mistakes in the past, when he needs you now! Now help me carry him!" Iroh's voice grew strict. He was not afraid to argue for what he believed in.

Zuko bent down, attaching the two hookswords to his belt. Good swords should not be left behind. It took Iroh's and Zuko's combined strength to lift Jet. Now as the boy's skin brushed against Zuko's, he could feel the pulse of his heart. It was soft, yes, but there.

Iroh kept his eyes ahead as they exited the lake. It was quite difficult getting a non-responsive human body up a ladder, but Zuko and his uncle somehow did it. It was strange seeing the unconscious teen in the tragic state. He remained Zuko of himself. So strong, so full of energy. It broke the Fire Nation boy's heart almost. Instead of Jet being carried along in critical condition, Zuko saw himself.

----------------------------------------------------------

"There. He should wake up soon. Try not to kill the boy while he's sleeping, nephew," Iroh said, nudging Zuko, whose eyes only narrowed. Perhaps it would take some self control, but no, he would not stab the boy while he slept.

"Now, I am going to go put on a pot of tea. Call me if he wakes," Iroh said, walking from the room. He whistled a tune Zuko remembered that went something along the lines of 'Brave Soldier boy forgottherestofthesooong'. Something of that sort.

Once alone, Zuko sat down opposite the wall of his bed, where the other lay. Great, now Zuko had to share a room with this pest, and give up his bed to him. His expression and posture softened, however, when he looked at the young man; at the bandages on his chest and bruising all over. His breathing was very slow, and every now and then he would cough, brows furrowing in an expression of pain. His tanned and scratched knuckles would whiten as even in his coma he clenched his fists in an angry sort of way.

Zuko stood, walking over to the boy who called himself Jet. He placed a hand to his cool forehead, the temperature sending chills up his spine. Jet's face relaxed, and he looked a step closer to coming out of the sleep he was in. For a split second that face did not look like the face of an enemy. That face looked like that of a friend whom he loved. And then the prince took a step backwards. No. Thoughts like that were not tolerated. He went and picked up Jet's swords. Perhaps they could be useful for clearing his head.

ooc: Hey look, after all this time I re-did Chapter One! It's strange trying to change one's own writing. I'll get the hang of it in the segments to come.


	2. How to Hold Hookswords

**Ch 2- How to Hold Hookswords**

**WARNING: Yaoi!**

**Pairing: Jet/Zuko**

**Summary: So far, Iroh and Zuko have found Jet below Lake Laogai. After being convinced, Zuko allowed Iroh to bring Jet back to their apartment to heal.**

"I take it he has not woken up yet," Iroh said as he cracked two spark rocks together for his tea. He looked over to his nephew, who cleaned the two hookswords like they were his.

Zuko said nothing, although it was implied that Iroh was correct. He stood, gripping one sword in each hand. He brought them together, swiftly and cleanly sheathing them.

"You know those are not yours," Iroh said, watching his nephew. Ever since they had brought Jet home, Zuko had been practicing with those swords. He never let them from his sight. When he was not practicing with them, he was cleaning them. It was almost obsessive.

"I know, uncle," Zuko snapped. Yet, he didn't put down the swords. "I'll be in my room… Practicing…"

"You're… Holding them wrong…"

"What?!" Zuko almost dropped the swords, spinning around to see Jet lying on the bed, watching him. "How long have you been awake!?"

"I don't know. How long have you been playing with **my **swords?" Jet growled. He remembered Zuko. How could he forget the Fire Nation boy who he'd so stupidly asked to join the Freedom Fighters?

Iroh, having heard the conversation in Zuko's bedroom, came in. Seeing Jet awake, he walked over. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly, reaching to press the back of his hand against Jet's brow.

"How do you think I'm feeling? I just hit with a giant rock!" Jet snapped, his hate for firebenders quite obvious as he pulled back from the old man. A snap from his spine sent him back flat on the bed with a groan.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Zuko yelled, coming next to Iroh.

Jet tried to sit up again, face twisting with both pain and anger. Iroh pushed him back down onto the bed. "We're here to help you, son. When my nephew and I found you, you were in very bad shape. Most of your ribs are probably broken. I would not move much if I were you," he said.

Jet seemed to trust him more than Zuko and relaxed back down on the bed. Naturally caring, Iroh brought tea in for the hurt Earth Kingdom boy and blotted some dried blood from his temple with a cool cloth. When he made his exit, he kept the door open to be able to hear if a fight broke out. Again.

"Don't touch my things," Jet snarled, seeing Zuko with the hookswords. He looked around the room, spotting his shirt on a chair, all his armor next to it.

Zuko ignored him and took the opportunity to change the subject, "You have no proof that we're firebenders. Anyway, you should be thanking us! We saved your life!"

"I know a firebender when I see one! I hate them all! Thank you?! For saving my life?! It was you who took my life away! The Fire Nation killed my entire family! Every person I loved!" the room grew quiet after Jet said this. His breathing grew heavy, and he started coughing.

"That's something we have in common, then," Zuko mumbled under his breath. "Except for uncle…" He looked over at Jet, his expression losing the anger it had held.

"What?" Jet asked between coughs. Taking a gulp of the tea Iroh had brought him, he managed to prop himself up on his elbows, eyeing Zuko.

"Never mind," Zuko said softly, turning his back to the other teenager. He set the swords down against the wall.

"Lee," Jet said, using the name he remembered Zuko as. His hate seemed to have simmered down. Maybe they weren't firebenders. Maybe there was some other explanation.

"My name is Zu…" but the rest was cut off when Zuko slammed the door as he left the room, stepping out onto the balcony.

Jet ran a hand through his hair, leaning back against the bed, scratching at his bandages. Maybe. Hopefully, there was a good explanation. He would never forgive himself if he'd let firebenders shelter and nurse him.

Jet and Zuko didn't speak for the rest of that day or the next. Iroh came in every now and then to give Jet something to eat or drink, changing his bandages the next morning. It was then that Jet saw the extent of his wounds. The bruises and cuts were worse than he'd expected.

"My nephew is a good man, though he can have quite a temper," Iroh said one day as he brought in a tray carrying a cup of tea.

"Don't apologize for him. We all can say things when we're not thinking. We all do stupid things," Jet said, not looking at the old man. He had begun to secretly enjoy the time the old man spent with him, even when it spent prodding and caring for his wounds. He had told himself that it was impossible for a firebender to be as affectionate as Iroh. He wanted to believe it so badly.

"Do you mind me asking what you were doing in Lake Laogai?" Iroh asked, pulling a chair up next to the bed. Zuko stood out on the balcony, like he usually did for the better part of the day when home.

Jet smirked, "I was fighting alongside a friend. The Avatar," his smile was warm and proud. Not many people could say they were 'friends' with the Avatar.

"The Avatar, hm?" Iroh said, acting as if interested, but not overly so. Perhaps Jet could be of use to him and Zuko.

Zuko, on the balcony, overheard this conversation. His eyes widened. Yes, perhaps Jet could be very useful. He walked closer to the door, leaning his ear against it in hopes of hearing as Jet told Iroh of his adventures with the Avatar, answering all of Iroh's questions without even thinking. After a quarter of an hour, he walked back into the room, golden eyes meeting Jet's dark brown ones. For a fraction of a moment, it was like they were locked.

"Thank you," Jet said calmly as Iroh stood to leave, leaving the cup of tea, and a bowl of noodles on the dresser by the low bed. When Zuko also turned to leave, Jet said softly, "Lee." Turning his head, Zuko looked at Jet with a questioning expression. Jet motioned for him to sit down. "Tell me about your family," Jet said after Zuko sat in the chair Iroh had left.

After a hesitated moment, Zuko said. "Well. They're not all dead. Just gone. My mother was killed when I was young. My sister and father… I am dead to them," his voice grew lower as he said the things he'd never wanted to believe. "I've been with my uncle awhile now. We watch each other's backs. Because no one else will," he smiled softly as he quoted Jet.

"Yeah," Jet said softly, averting his eyes from Zuko as the air grew quiet. "Tell me. Honestly, are you a firebender?" he asked, eyes growing larger, wishing so hard for the answer to be 'no'.

"Yes and no. I hate who I am. I'd give anything not to be a firebender, not to be hated by everyone. I'm not the same evil that killed your family, Jet," Zuko said, partially lying. He was a good-enough actor for Jet to believe.

"Oh," Jet said quietly. In that case, he could forget. He could forgive them. He would allow himself to. He propped himself up on his elbows again.

"Tell me about your family," Zuko said, scooting a little closer to the bed so Jet wouldn't strain to talk so loudly.

Jet smiled softly. "They were good people," he told Zuko, remembering. The pain was still in his eyes. A small bead of sweat appeared on his forehead as he began to cough.

Zuko reached over to take the cup from the table and hand it to Jet, but the other took it a different way, like Zuko were reaching in for something else. Jet wrapped his arms around him. It was not often he let himself break down. Zuko was rather surprised, but let the young man hug him, gently placing his arms around Jet's torso, growing less uncomfortable by the moment.

After a silent few seconds, Jet tore himself from Zuko. "I'm sorry," he said, not knowing what his own actions were. Zuko quickly stood, handing the cup to Jet and going to leave the room, thoroughly embarrassed by now by the blushing he and Jet both shared.

"Don't be," Zuko said very quietly as he closed the door, walking out to the balcony again.

Jet slapped himself in the forehead. "Stupid," he said. "Stupid, stupid mistakes," he repeated.

What seemed like an eternity passed in the blink of an eye and Jet noticed his swords leaning against the wall. Remembering Zuko and how he'd taken such an interest in them, Jet struggled to stand. He hissed in air as he did so, limping over to the weapons. Taking both in one hand, he went out to the balcony. "Let me show you how to hold them," he said, offering the swords to Zuko.

OOC: Chapter Two down. =]


	3. Picking Up Glass

**Ch 3- Picking up Glass**

**WARNING: Yaoi!**

**Pairing: JetxZuko**

**Summary: Jet and Zuko become closer and Jet becomes healthier.**

"I'm glad you're doing better," Iroh said as he walked into his nephew's room with food for their guest. Jet was sitting on the bed, re-wrapping some bandages. Zuko, like usual, was out on the balcony, listening. He had grown quieter as of late.

Jet stood up, walking into the bathroom. "Yeah," he said, washing his face with cold water, small tendrils of hair around his face getting splashed as well.

"I still think you should take it easy. The more you do, the slower you will heal," Iroh said though he knew that his words would go in one ear and out the other for the boy. If Zuko was hurt, that wouldn't keep him from getting out and about. Jet reminded Iroh so much of his nephew, it was a little scary sometimes.

"I know. But I've been in bed a few weeks now. I think some fresh air would be good!" Jet said, pulling his shirt on as well as shoes. He gave the old man his trademark fox-smile as he sat back down on Zuko's bed, which he had basically claimed for himself.

Iroh gave a laugh, walking out of the room. He met Zuko in the kitchen, who had snuck through the room while Jet was washing his face. "He seems to be doing better," Zuko said softly, crossing his arms.

"But he won't shut up! Whenever you're gone he comes to me and just talks and talks!" Iroh laughed, not really complaining. He enjoyed the company of someone who had stories to tell, unlike his nephew who always liked to act so sour.

"That's good, Uncle. He could tell us useful news of the Avatar!" Zuko said, making sure to keep their voice hushed so that Jet would not be able to hear.

"Yes, that is true. I don't like the idea of using this boy though. We both know he is the type to start a vendetta, nephew. Do you really want someone around wanting your head?" Iroh asked, grabbing some spark rocks to heat his tea.

"I don't think he would be a threat, Uncle. Anyways, he trusts me, no big deal," Zuko said, standing up from where he'd sat on the railing of one of the windows, looking out. "I do wish I could have my bed back, though," he growled between his teeth, walking back into his bedroom.

Jet was polishing his swords. He looked up at Zuko with a small smile. "I promised I'd teach you how to use hookswords. Today is the day to learn, Lee," he said with a nod, chewing on a piece of grass. Zuko didn't know where the hell he got the grass. They were in the middle of a city, for Pete's sake!

It was hot. The sun caused a few small droplets of sweat to roll down the boy's faces as they sparred. Jet with his hookswords, Zuko with his broadswords. Jet was trying to show Zuko a technique he'd perfected. Swinging one sword around on the hook of another. It could be deadly, and it kept enemies at a distance. Zuko did his best to defend against this, and he was getting good at it.

Jet stopped, holding the swords out to Zuko for him to try. Before taking them, Zuko took his over-shirt off. It was too hot to be sword fighting in the sun with so many layers on. Jet had already gotten rid of his shirt, leaving one shoulder-piece. He seemed eager to show off, and the lean muscles on his arms and stomach were those of someone who'd gotten them the hard way.

Jet picked up Zuko's broadswords and Zuko took the hookswords. In no time he had the hang of it, and was twirling around, the sound of metal hitting sparking against the ground growing more and more familiar.

"Okay, okay, Lee. Before you break them," he said, exchanging swords back with Zuko. Acting like he was giving up with the play fighting, Jet started to walk away, but quickly turning, catching Zuko's ankle with one hookswords as if to trip him. Zuko stumbled straight into Jet, who stood his ground. That was not what he'd expected to happen. Jet looked down at Zuko who was barely an inch away, quickly regaining his balance. Both were quiet for a moment. Jet seemed lost in thought, his gaze penetrating Zuko's golden eyes. But Zuko thought they were still sparring, and whipped his sword around, catching Jet unaware.

The blade grazed his stomach, and Jet let out a small cry, stumbling backwards, cursing himself for letting it happen.

"Sorry," Zuko said, going to sheathe his swords. Jet gave him a dirty look, taking up his own and charging.

Iroh went to the window, hearing shouts. He hoped he would not find the boys locked in a real fight. At first he thought they were. Swords slashing violently against each other. But when he caught sight of Zuko's face, he was surprised to see a smile. One of Zuko's swords was hit from his hand, and then both of Jet's were dropped. Jet was desperate enough to tackle the firebender, and Zuko dropped his remaining sword. They were both laughing, wrestling around on the ground, neither one seriously injured.

Jet claimed himself the victor as Zuko ended up front-down on the ground and the tanned boy sat on the prince's butt. "You give up?" he laughed.

"Never!" Zuko shouted, using all of his strength to throw Jet off, keeping his hands to the ground, lying on top of him.

Iroh smiled, shaking his head as he walked away from the window. Boys will be boys.

It was safe to say the two were friends. There was slight confusing in both of their eyes as Zuko held Jet down. "It's not what it looks like," Zuko said, blushing as he stood up quickly.

"Really? Because it looked like we were fighting and you just beat me. But since it wasn't what it looked like, I guess you really were trying to seducing me," Jet said, his voice nothing but playful.

"Shut up!" Zuko yelled, pointing a finger at Jet who was still on the ground. "I'm not… like that!" he said, grabbing his shirt and storming into his room. It was something the society seemed to make everyone paranoid about.

Jet stood up, muttering, "Me neither…" Even though the entire time had actually started to turn him on. Was it horrible for a teenager to be unsure about himself?

Jet pulled his shirt on, walking back into the apartment. Zuko was nowhere to be found, so he just washed the small cut on his stomach, scolding himself for not thinking about what he was saying. It would be his demise.

Zuko had taken off into a back alley of the city. He cursed out loud. "Stupid, stupid!" he said, stopping his fast walking to lean against a brick wall. "I'm not gay," he said quietly to himself. "I'm not!" he actually shouted, trying to repress the memory. He could still feel it. The feeling of bare flesh against his. It felt beautiful. Somebody close. It was a change. A beautiful change.

**OOC: I'd forgotten how sappy I'd made this story… Oh well, eat it up!**


	4. Helpful Treason

**Ch 4- Helpful Treason**

**WARNING: Yaoi, OOC**

**Summary: Poor sexual confusion. Jet alone at the apartment. Zuko's run off into the city. The Drama!**

_For so long he'd been out here. He'd run all the way to the slums of Ba Sing Se. Zuko had been here in the alley for hours now. He felt vulnerable, violated, and lonely all in one. He wasn't gay. No, he couldn't be. The son of a Fire Lord could not be gay! But that feeling. He wanted that feeling so badly._

_And then they came. There were six of the thugs. Some kind of gang they were, approaching with broadswords out. Zuko had fallen asleep, and his vision was blurry as he opened his eyelids and saw them. _

_He knew what they wanted. They were nothing but muggers, looking for money and prepared to beat someone for it. Hell, they'd beat anyone for just the hell of it. Well, he was prepared to take the entire gang, hands down. _

_There were too many of them even for Zuko to take. They just kept moving, coming from either side of him. And then the sound of metal against metal came, adrenaline-rushed cries following it up. Zuko, who had been knocked to the ground with a bruised cheek, looked up to see the silhouette of a Freedom Fighter above him, fighting back against the gang. In not time they gave up the fight and were gone._

"_I'll protect you now," Jet said, taking Zuko's hand and helping him up, pulling him against his chest in an embrace. "I'll stay here…"_

Unfortunately for Zuko, things in dreams are not real. When he opened his eyes he was in his apartment, in his own bed. There was no bruised cheek. There had been no fight. No embrace. No Jet.

He stood in nothing by loose pants about his slender frame. Jet was in the main living room, asleep on the couch. Perhaps he had not wanted to make Zuko uncomfortable. There was a pot of tea on the stove. Even elderly uncles need mid-night fixes.

For minutes Zuko contemplated waking Jet. He looked so deep in sleep. Still, he wanted to wake him. He needed it.

"Jet," he whispered, sitting down next to the warrior, nudging his shoulder. "Jet, wake up."

"Lee?" Jet asked, wiping sleep from his eyes. Through a large yawn he asked, "Something wrong?"

"No. Come outside with me. I can't sleep. It's a nice night," he said. Jet woke up quickly for Zuko, following him out to the balcony. The full moon was large and the air breathed peace.

"What do you need, Lee?" Jet asked, leaning against a railing. He hadn't bothered with shoes, and the wood of the balcony was cold to the bottom of his feet. He tried not to meet the prince's gaze. Even though he liked the peach color those pale cheeks turned when he was embarrassed, Jet didn't want to make any type of action that could upset him.

"Nothing. I just… I couldn't sleep. And I wanted to apologize. For yelling at you," he said quickly. Apologizing was not Zuko's forte, and he wasn't sure how to do it properly.

"Lee, it's fine," he said, noticing his friend's bare skin. "Aren't you cold? Want me to go get you something to put on?"

"Yeah, I'm a little chilly, but it's fine. I don't need anything," he said, a small blush coming to his cheeks as the teenage boy started thinking those types of thoughts teenagers could be so good at.

"Alright," Jet said, putting a friendly arm around him. But to his surprise Zuko took the invitation differently, and sunk deeply into Jet's shoulder, shivering slightly. The Freedom Fighter said nothing. If it went unnoticed, no one would have long enough to care. "It is a beautiful night."

Zuko nodded. He turned to brush his chin on his shoulder, turning his head towards Jet's. The brown eyes of his friend locked with his own golden. And there they both were caught. But there was security in that gaze, and Zuko found himself wrapped further in Jet's arms, hidden away from the cold. They kept getting closer, eyes unable to turn away.

"I'm not gay," Zuko said softly, quickly forcing his head away, trying to shrug off Jet's shoulders. Deep in his heart he wanted Jet to reject this movement, and he got his wish when he was only pulled closer.

"You don't have to be, Lee. And no one ever has to know or care," Jet said, turning the Fire Nation prince to face him. A more serious gaze caught them now. So much meaning in only two sets of eyes, too much for words.

Zuko opened his mouth to say something, but he hadn't the time to get any words out before another set of lips locked on his own. His eyes widened and he tried to pull away, but strong arms around his back prevented this. He gave in to the lips, and let himself take the kiss.

_You don't have to be, Lee._ The words rung in Zuko's ears. He put his arms around Jet's waist, leaning his head back to reach the kiss. It was long, passionate, and that tingle drove up each boy's spines. The feeling of flesh on flesh. It was a beautiful feeling. _No one ever has to know or care._

Zuko pulled away, a small smile on his lips. A shiver ran through him as he felt a hand on his cheek, over the sensitive disfigured flesh. Immediately he frowned, trying to pull away. He was so insecure about it. The scar, the mark. The mark of the banished prince.

"Don't pull away. You're beautiful, Lee," Jet said softly, catching him by the wrist. "I wouldn't lie."

"I can't let myself start anything with you. I'm sorry. I just can't," Zuko said abruptly. He couldn't fall for a boy, much less the one he was using to get information about the Avatar. He pulled away, running back inside. Jet did not follow.

**OOC: Check. Another Chapter down. I'm kind of starting to like this short little do-da, how about you?**


	5. Wake Me the Morning After

**Ch5- Wake Me the Morning After**

**WARNING- Yaoi, Non-Explicit Adult Themes, OOC**

**Summary: Sexual confusion and kisses. What a wonderfully heartbreaking couple.**

"I can't let myself start anything with you, Jet. I'm sorry," Zuko said before disappearing. Jet felt like he'd just been picked up and torn in two like an unwanted paper doll. He leaned his head down onto his crossed arms as he leaned on the railing, detaching himself from the rest of humanity.

Zuko actually locked the door to the balcony. His body told him to, but his mind pleading otherwise. He wasn't sure of his actions, locking Jet out like this. But he had to. He needed to be alone, like usual. He curled up on his bed to think deeper thoughts than he had in a long time. Regions of thought never before encountered. "Why can't I let myself?" he whispered into the dark.

Jet stayed there for awhile, oblivious to the fact that he was locked out. It had taken so long to find someone he could connect with. That Water Tribe girl had barely filled a void for what he wanted. Lee, once thought of purely as all of the evil in the world, was somehow filling that abyss.

He turned to go back inside, growing colder by the second. To his surprise, every door to get back in was locked. He didn't want to break in. He couldn't cause that trouble for them and loose the trust he'd gained, especially from the people who'd saved his life.

Zuko went to the window, just in time to see Jet leap off the balcony, landing like a cat on the street below. No one was around at this time of night, except for those looking for trouble. Zuko quickly dressed and followed the Freedom Fighter, not wanting to risk him being injured. It was nothing less than common knowledge that Jet had the kind of mouth that could get him into a fray.

When Zuko caught up to his friend, he saw him entering a tavern. While he wasn't sure what exactly Jet was planning to do, the prince knew the outcome would not be pleasant in any way. He waited outside for a good half hour, wishing Jet would come out. Finally, fed up, he trudged into the place, knowing this was where the no goods and drunks hung out. Jet was at the bar, arguing with a clearly drunken man about politics. Jet himself was at least sober enough for Zuko to be happy.

"Jet, we're leaving," he said, taking his friend by the arm.

"No Lee, I'm not leaving," Jet said, pulling out of Zuko's grasp. But Zuko persisted.

"Jet!" he said harshly, pulling at him more roughly. When Jet turned to push him away, Zuko caught him by the shirt, pulling him off the stool he'd been on. "We're leaving, now!" he said, dragging Jet out the door.

"Why did you come after me, Lee?!" Jet insisted as he was dragged down the street.

"Because I don't want you being stupid and getting hurt!" Zuko shouted, face reddening with anger that his efforts were not appreciated.

Jet glared at him, unable to think of a good comeback. His breathing was heavy when he finally thought up something, "Why did you even care enough to come? You didn't care enough before-"Zuko interrupted him.

"That has nothing to do with this! Now c'mon!" He took Jet by the wrist and started back towards the apartment. After awhile Jet walked next to him without complaint, head bent towards the ground.

"Lee," Jet said quietly as they walked into the apartment. "Why can't you? You said you can't get involved with me," he asked.

"That's the alcohol talking, Jet. You don't know what you're saying," Zuko said, though he was subconsciously telling himself this.

Jet was sober enough to know, "No, I'm asking you," he said as he shut the door to Zuko's room behind them, sitting down on the low couch where he'd started to sleep the last few nights.

"Jet…"

"It's because I'm ugly, isn't it?" NOW it was the booze talking, though some of it was a charade, needing Zuko's attention.

"Shut up."

"No you shut up! Why, Lee?!"

"Jet," Zuko cooed, coming down and sitting next to him. "It's not that." He felt like a mother with a son who'd just been beaten up. He didn't want to feel like that mother. "I… I… I can't let myself. But that doesn't mean I don't want to!" he hated being even the slightest bit emotional. He never let anyone see inside of him, and it hurt to let this out now.

As Zuko sunk into his own world of shame, Jet sobered up, pitying his friend. He wrapped his arms around Zuko's shoulder, whispering 'shhhhh' into his ear quietly. "You want to so much; I can see it, Lee. If no one knows then know cares, I promise you," Jet said quietly. He ran two fingers across Zuko's jaw comfortingly. "I promise… I can see it in your eyes, how much you want it. How much you want someone close. You have someone who's willing to be close to you, Lee. Please don't break his heart."

Zuko looked up, able to see Jet only as a silhouette in the lightly, a soft spark in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, and again the words didn't come out. Damn those lips! Jet always knew when the strike to catch him off guard. Damn those lips! There was no refusing them, especially not now. There were no words Zuko had, and Jet wouldn't have let him speak anyways.

The only sound from the dark room was breathing as Jet pulled Zuko closer to him. Zuko reached around Jet's back, undoing the loops and clasps for the armor, letting them fall with small clanks to the floor. Zuko reached up for their mouths to meet again, but Jet was too quick. He'd pulled Zuko's shirt loose, pulling it over his head and dropping it to the floor. Jet's hands were cold to Zuko's bare back and the skin they touched broke out in goose bumps. He felt vulnerable, but couldn't help but enjoy being in that state.

The bruising was gone and scars were now minimal on Jet's chest, Zuko couldn't help but notice when the other boy became partially nude. Zuko's heartbeat raced as Jet stripped in front of him, and then the other's long fingers helped Zuko do the same. They held each other tightly, shivers running up Zuko's spine when he felt Jet's body against his hip, knowing the other boy was feeling the exact same thing.

Jet wondered just how naïve and ignorant Zuko was when he shoved him onto the bed, hovering over him on the mattress, hand working. He looked so nervous, yet wanting it all the same.

Zuko's back arched, letting out a small moan when Jet's mouth took over what his hand had started. Hips pushed upward, Zuko tangled his fingers into Jet's hair, breathing deeply.

The eyes of a deer came back to the prince when Jet was again over him, gently pushing Zuko's knees to his chest. "I won't hurt you," he whispered.

It must have been eleven in the morning when Zuko woke, his arms wrapped around Jet. He raised his head, looking around, slightly horrified, slightly turned on to the fact that they were both naked. He scrambled to his feet, climbing over Jet's body to get to his clothing, and showing a great skill in the art of speed-dressing.

All the chaos woke Jet, who rubbed his eyes with a yawn, hair sticking out at all angles from his head. "What's wrong?" he asked, turning on his side.

Zuko, still freaking out, put a hand to clear his line of vision to Jet's naughties. "Get dressed!" the fire nation boy said, turning his back.

Jet laughed, doing what Zuko said. He went over, again wrapping his arms around the prince and whispering, "No one knows and no one cares."

The two of them walking rather nonchalantly into the main room which smelled of fresh tea. Iroh sat next to the table, looking at Zuko with wide eyes and a grin. Zuko knew that expression. That was the _I could be a __Great__ Uncle Iroh!_ look. Zuko smacked his forehead while Jet got some tea, acting as if nothing had happened.

**OOC: I got a bunch of feedback telling to add a bunch of details, so I tried to go as much while still respecting rating guidelines. I don't want to have to make the story only available to 18+ year-olds. **


End file.
